The Tales of Christopher Perry
by KW2009
Summary: Chris is not a Halliwell. He came back to save the man he loves. Revelation fic. Wyatt/Chris slash. Warnings inside, please read.
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: MPREG, Slash, Slight AU (Chris is not a Halliwell) and probably a few others as well.

If you haven't seen Chris-Crossed, then this will not make any sense to you. There are large pieces missing, whole scenes that you can assume are the same. Slight differences are that the engagement ring is for a male, and there was no funny business in the basement between Bianca and Chris.

* * *

><p>Chris unbuttoned his shirt carefully, feeling weak and achy from the hole in his chest. He stared at the wound Bianca had given him, and then buttoned his shirt. He felt betrayed; Bianca had been his best friend. The only way she would have hurt him was if Wyatt had succeeded in turning her back to his side, to the side of evil.<p>

Chris painfully reached down and pulled a ring out of his pocket. He stared longingly at it, thinking back to when he was given it.

OO

_Chris and Wyatt appeared in a burst of blue orbs. Chris looked around, recognising the park and the bench for what it was – their spot. He smiled at Wyatt, glad to be back here after so long._

_"Why did you bring me here, Wyatt?"_

_"Because I want to ask you something in private, and I know how much you love this place. We haven't been here in a long time and I miss it." Wyatt smiled lovingly down at him, running a hand through his hair._

_Chris smiled up at Wyatt, looking into his eyes. He never grew old of the love he saw in Wyatt's eyes._

_Wyatt pulled Chris down onto the bench and turned to face him. "You know how much I love you. I know because I can see it in your eyes whenever I look at you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want everyone to know too." Wyatt paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. Chris frowned, wondering what was in it. "Chris, will you marry me?"_

_Chris' breath stopped, his jaw dropped, and his heart missed a beat. It only took a few seconds for his breathing to speed up, along with his heart, and the words to escape from his mouth before he'd even had time to consider the consequences. "Yes! Oh my god, yes I'll marry you!"_

_Wyatt opened the box and pulled out a silver-coloured ring that looked like flattened rope with three diamonds along the top, and put in on Chris' ring finger._

_He hugged Wyatt tight to him, kissing his neck, then pulled back and kissed his on the lips. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Wyatt's and whispered, "I love you."_

OO

Chris felt longing and regret at the memory. The pain he felt whenever he thought of Wyatt was excruciating, so much so that he could barely function. He kept himself distracted most of the time, by killing demons mostly, but this time he couldn't ignore the pain he felt. He orbed.

His first thought was that it looked very different in this time. The stone pillars and statues were all cleaner and the bushes were smaller.

Chris wasn't surprised to hear Bianca's voice from behind him. "You really shouldn't try to orb any more, you know. It could kill you." Chris' heart constricted, she didn't even sound as though she cared any more.

"Is that what you want?" He asked weakly, still trying to get his breathing in order after orbing.

"If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead." Not true, and they both knew it. But he didn't voice that thought. "All I want is to bring you back."

The thought of going back to the future made him feel sick – he couldn't go back there, he couldn't see Wyatt again.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Chris asked, showing nothing of the pain he felt.

"Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here. I mean, this is still your spot, isn't it?" Chris hated that he had told Bianca about this place. At the time, she had been the only person he could talk about Wyatt to. She had been his closest friend.

"No. This is what we hoped it would be. This is what we were trying to preserve, for the future. Remember?" Chris looked up at Bianca, seeing the cold gaze burning holes into him as she laughed.

"We were naive to think we could change anything. To stop _him_."

Chris shook his head, feeling disappointed. "You don't believe that. Or, at least, you didn't."

"Well I do now." Her tone was hard, and Chris turned away, staring at the floor.

"What happened to you Bianca?" Chris turned and looked at Bianca with a frown on his face. "How did he turn you back?"

She dodged the question, of course. "That's not important." But Chris knew Wyatt's methods of torture and knew she wouldn't have been able to resist him for long. "What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon."

"You can't strip me of all my powers anyway. Only my magical powers."

"True, but your other powers are useless against his, aren't they?"

"Here or there, I am dead anyway." He turned to Bianca, pleading.

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you. Please Chris; don't make this any harder than it has to be." Chris was well aware of how much Wyatt's word meant. He gathered all the remaining energy he had and orbed back to the manor, hoping the sisters would at least keep him safe from Bianca.

He orbed into the entrance hall of the manor, sensing the sisters and Leo in the living room. The pain increased ten-fold and Chris curled up into a ball to try and stop it. Then, all he knew was darkness.

* * *

><p>Chris opened his eyes, feeling almost hollow. He saw an unfamiliar ceiling, and then heard, "Slow breaths."<p>

Bianca.

He turned his head to look at her, anger flowing through him.

"What did you do to me?" he asked.

"I just saved your life." She said this as though she deserved a medal.

"By taking away my powers?" Chris asked sarcastically. She just glared at Chris, then got up and walked towards the wall on the far side of the room. "How are you gonna bring me back, anyway? That spell is a one-way door; it only goes backwards in time." He asked, watching Bianca draw the triquetra on the wall.

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." Of course he did.

"I'm touched." His tone still sarcastic.

"You should be. He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back."

"Yeah, I see that." He always did everything in his power to get Chris back.

"You know, you don't have to believe me Chris, but this really is for the best." She was staring at him now, distracted from her drawing.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" He questioned.

"Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they'll have to bring home is a body." Chris felt his body freeze, knowing that Wyatt was willing to kill him to get him back home.

He forced himself to move. "It doesn't matter." He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his engagement ring, throwing it on the table. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway."

And that was true. Wyatt could bring Chris to him wherever he was so he could not hide. He was never safe from him. He could never be with any of his family because if he was, Wyatt would find and kill them.

Bianca looked at the ring, then glared at Chris and turned back towards the wall.

Chris shook his head, wishing he could think of a way out of this without going back.

* * *

><p>"You know, if anyone else tried what you did, I would kill them on the spot. But you.." Chris stared at Wyatt, seeing nothing of the man he used to know. "I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too if you promise never to cross me again."<p>

They had had this conversation, many times before. "I think you know me better than that."

Wyatt turned to Bianca and growled, "I thought you said you could talk some sense into him!" Chris heard Bianca move towards them.

"Leave her out of this!"

Wyatt brought his hand up, and then squeezed. Chris felt his throat constrict, unable to breathe. Unable to move.

Resolve flooded him. Wyatt had never hurt him before now. Not physically at least. He would always go out of his way to never ever hurt Chris. This was not Wyatt.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt waved his hand and Chris went flying across the room, landing in a pile of boxes.

Chris moaned in pain, getting to his feet slowly. "Thank you." He said, looking at Wyatt.

"Excuse me?" growled Wyatt, looking utterly inhuman.

"Thank you for proving to me that you can be saved. My Wyatt would never have allowed anyone to hurt me, let alone been the one to do it. You are not Wyatt, and you haven't been for a long time."

Bianca ran over to him then, yelling at Wyatt, "You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"And you promised you would turn him, just like I turned you. Or at least I thought I had."

Bianca grabbed onto Chris. "Chris, please. I didn't bring you here to die." He looked at her, and realised she was crying. Chris felt some hope that not all was lost.

"Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." Chris looked back at Wyatt, who was watching them with a slight smirk on his face. He moved, and the floorboard beneath him creaked. "I think."

Chris got up and ran at Wyatt and pushed him out of the way with little effort. "Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt picked Chris up by the neck and dragged him to the ceiling, holding him there. An energy ball appeared in his hand, and for the first time in his life he felt afraid for himself. There had been many times that Wyatt had scared him, but never had he felt his life threatened. "I don't need you."

_No, but I need you_, he thought. Chris struggled in the air, his breath being stolen from him. Suddenly, the pressure stopped and he fell to the floor. He looked up to see Bianca with her hand in Wyatt's back, draining his powers.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." She stood straight, obviously struggling already to hold Wyatt in place.

Chris ran to the floorboard and pulled it up. Relief surged through him when he saw the piece of paper. He grabbed it, fumbling to unroll it. He read. "Powers of the witches rise, come to me from across the skies, return my magic, give me back, all that was taken from the attack."

His magic flowed through him, glowing blue, at the same time Wyatt gained control. Chris watched him turn and kick Bianca, sending her across the room and onto a piece of broken wood, which went straight through her chest.

Chris screamed, "No!" and threw Wyatt across the room, knocking him unconscious. The first time he had ever used his powers on his fiancé.

Chris felt his chest tighten as he ran to Bianca. "Bianca." He grabbed onto her waist, tears gathering in his eyes. "No, no."

Bianca laughed, "Haven't we been here before?"

Chris smiled, remembering the first time he had met Bianca in a similar situation. That time, Wyatt had healed her. He nodded, "Maybe we will be again."

Bianca smiled, and they shared a look. That was unlikely, at least they hoped. "Maybe."

Chris felt his tears spill over and leaned his head on Bianca, feeling the life leaving her. Her heart beat slowing. Her breathing stop.

She grabbed hold of his hand, and passed him his engagement ring. "You can finish what we started."

Chris looked at it and closed his eyes. He had to save Wyatt, he needed to save Wyatt.

Her breathing sped up as she looked over to Wyatt. "Hurry!" she whispered. Chris looked over to see Wyatt waking up. "Take the spell so he can't send anyone else." They looked at each other. Chris felt the same hope he felt when they first decided to send him to the past. "Go."

Chris nodded and ran over to the Book of Shadows, searching for the spells. He could feel that Wyatt was standing up. He turned the pages until the spell was found and began to chant, "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind," Chris dodged an energy ball sent at him by Wyatt and kept reading, "send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time."

He grabbed the spell, and with one last look at Wyatt he ran towards the triquetra and jumped.

He made a painful landing, right in front of Leo and the sisters. "Ouch." He mumbled to himself, slowly picking himself off the floor.

"Oh my god, are you OK?" Paige asked him, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got up, seeing they were all staring at him. He was in trouble. He really didn't want to deal with them right now. "Nice spell."

"Yeah but we just put it in there like two seconds ago."

Chris heard Leo mumble something about time travel. All he could see in his eyes was Wyatt and a dying Bianca.

He focused when Piper started to talk. "You have some serious explaining to do, young man."

He didn't want to explain. He wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave, but he had demons to hunt and Wyatt to save.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but-"

Piper cut him off, sounding like the mother he had known for so long. "No, no buts. It's about time you tell us the truth. Now. "

The truth. Like they'd even believe the truth. He looked at each of the sisters. "I can't." They all looked at him as if to say, 'why?' and he added, "But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Asked Paige.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." He replied.

"To save Wyatt." Leo stated, and Chris nodded.

"To save Wyatt." Always Wyatt. Only ever Wyatt.

"What about Bianca?" Chris was struggling to keep his face impassive.

He sighed, "Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore." He looked at the ground, hoping that would still be true if he succeeded.

"I'm sorry." Said Phoebe, and Chris frowned.

"Why?"

She looked unsure then. "You loved her." She was sure of that, he could tell.

Chris smiled and nodded. "She was my best friend."

"Friend? Then who gave you the engagement ring?" Asked Paige. Chris shook his head.

He pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket and looked at it. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said, and walked past them to the door throwing the ring in the bin.

He wouldn't need it. He didn't want to be reminded of the Wyatt he had seen today, and if he succeeded he was hoping he would be given another ring.

He was so focused on leaving that he didn't see Phoebe walk over to the bin.

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

FYI, this fic came into being after I read "Betrayal of Blind Love" by The Black Rose - taliapen23. It was very inspiring. This will probably be mostly AU from now on though, unlike BR's story.

* * *

><p><em>A tall blonde haired man was walking along a high-street, with a small brown haired woman on his side. They stopped outside a window, pointing at something in the display. They smiled and nodded at each other, walking into the shop.<em>

_They spoke to a salesperson, who pulled a ring from the window and showed the blonde. It was silver-coloured with a rope pattern and diamonds. The blonde took one look at it and nodded, a smile on his face. He turned to the brunette and she was smiling too._

_It was perfect._

_The sales person boxed the ring, and the couple walked out of the shop looking very pleased._

* * *

><p>Phoebe gasped as she was pulled from the vision.<p>

"What did you see?" asked Piper.

"I'm not sure. It looked like Bianca? And, I can't be sure, but she was with Wyatt? I think it was Wyatt – blonde hair and blue eyes; he looked like Leo. They were buying this engagement ring." Phoebe looked unsure about what she had seen.

"Why would Chris have Wyatt's engagement ring?"

"Maybe they know each other in the future?" said Paige.

"Maybe." Phoebe just seemed confused.

"It makes sense. Why else would Chris come back to save Wyatt? Maybe they were friends or something?" Paige tried to sound positive.

"Maybe we should ask Chris that question." Piper replied.

"Guys, it's late and it's been a long day. Maybe we should allow Chris to sleep before interrogating him about something he obviously doesn't want to talk about since he threw the ring in the bin." Leo put in.

"Leo's right. I'm gonna hit the sheets. Night!" Paige walked out of the room. The rest decided to call it a night as well.

* * *

><p>Chris had orbed back to P3 and fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the couch. When he woke, he had a splitting headache. He groaned and rolled over, standing shakily and stumbling to the bar where he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.<p>

Why did he feel like he had a hang over?

The day before came rushing back and Chris almost bent over with the pain of the memories. He pushed them away straight away and felt resolve fill him again. He would figure out who turned Wyatt if he had to kill every single demon in the underworld.

He sighed, knowing that was not possible. The future had shown him that. But he would try everything he could to find as many leads as possible.

Chris then grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and chugged it down. While his headache was ever present, he at least felt as though he could move without falling over.

Chris was about to head back to his room to work on the leads he had when he heard Piper calling him. He orbed over to the manor, ending up in the attic. He was unsurprised, but a little unsettled, at seeing the sisters and Leo stood around the book.

They were watching him slightly guiltily, which made Chris shift and ask, "What's up?"

"Paige." Said Piper.

Paige waved her arm, "Crystals! Circle!" Chris saw the crystals create a circle around him. Alarm filled him.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked, wide-eyed.

"I got a premonition off of the ring you threw away." Chris rolled his eyes. What had he been thinking, throwing it away in plain sight of the nosiest person he knew? He must have been even more out of it than he thought. "We just want to ask one question, and then we'll carry on like normal. We just need to know the truth, Chris."

Panic flooded him – what had she seen? Any number of visions could have come from that ring. Chris did not want them to know he was Wyatt's fiancé in the future. If nothing else, Wyatt had the right to disclose that kind of information himself.

"What did you see, Phoebe?" he asked, his voice a little harsher than he had intended.

She didn't answer; instead she turned to her sisters and nodded. As one, they chanted.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, just one question we need to ask, Chris' memory of his past, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends."

A blinding light filled the room before all went dark.

"What the hell have you done?" He asked, panicked

"It was a variation of the truth spell. It was supposed to let us ask one question and get the truth before the spell would be over. We needed to know if we could trust you." Phoebe replied.

Chris sighed. He really hated when the sisters messed with magic like this.

"Well, I suppose you need to ask your question then. Please word it precisely; god knows how the spell will answer."

"Right. Why did you come back from the future?"

Chris groaned. That was far too open. Chris opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak a word the darkness around him became light. Chris looked around, recognising the manor from the future.

"No. No no no. What did you do?"

"Chris, what's wrong?" Asked Piper.

"Don't you notice anything different about the manor? Look around you!"

They did as Chris suggested, and he watched as their faces grew confused and slightly horrified at the manor/museum they had stepped into.

"What's going on, Chris?" Asked Piper.

Chris didn't get a chance to answer. They all turned towards the attic door as it opened. Chris was horrified to see him and Bianca walk through.

_"Don't tell them anything. Just stick to your cover story; the less they know about the future the better."_

_"But what if they find out who I really am?" Memory Chris asked, following Bianca into the room._

_"They won't, not as long as you can pass yourself of as their whitelighter." Bianca replied._

_"And you're sure I won't lose my powers when I go back?" Memory Chris questioned nervously._

_"Yeah, not with this spell, that's why we need it."_

The memory continued just as Chris remembered it, but most importantly it contained Bianca telling Chris to protect Wyatt, to protect the Charmed ones.

This answered their question and didn't tell them who he really was. He shifted a little when Bianca said, "_You have to make it back. We have a wedding to plan, remember?_" But that made it sound as though it was his and Bianca's wedding and he had already told the sisters that she was just a friend.

Chris felt a little relief – hopefully this wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as he thought it would be.

The memory ended after Chris walked through the portal, and the room turned to black again. Chris could see the sisters and Leo, but nothing else.

He glared at them, and questioned, "Happy now? Did that answer your question?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded, but Piper looked at him suspiciously. "I don't understand what that had to do with Wyatt. And why was the Manor turned into a museum?"

"That's a good point. Why did the whole world seem _evil?_"

The light came back again, and Chris looked around with a sinking feeling as he saw they were back in the attic of the Halliwell Museum.

"What happened? The spell said one question!"

"I don't know. This wasn't supposed to happen Chris." Said Leo.

There was a bright light from the wall, causing everyone in the room to look around. Chris realised this was from just yesterday when he had been dragged to the past.

Chris watched as the demons closed in on them. He cringed at the deep voice that filled the room.

_"Welcome home Chris."_

He watched as the crowd parted and Wyatt walked through. He saw himself glaring at Wyatt while returning,_ "Hello Wyatt."_

The sisters and Leo gasped. Chris closed his eyes in resignation. They knew. He hadn't wanted them to know what Wyatt would become. Now they would be forced to accept it.

He watched as Wyatt dismissed his demons, glad to at least be rid of them.

_"Et tu, Chris?"_ Et tu – even you. As though Chris had been the one to betray Wyatt. He felt sick at the sight of Wyatt. He had hoped never to see Wyatt like this, and now he had been forced into it twice in two days.

Chris refocused._ "I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you."_ He hated how pathetic he sounded, how betrayed and heartbroken he looked.

_"Save me?" He laughed. "From what?"_ Chris couldn't understand why Wyatt couldn't see that something had turned him evil. It was as though it was a virus that had taken over the shell of Wyatt, leaving nothing of the person behind.

He turned away, trying to force the gathering tears away.

_"That's always been your problem Chris. Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power; it's as simple as that."_

_"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?"_

_"That's it. That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."_

The memory went on until he heard Wyatt choking him. He could only shake his head at the memory.

Darkness filled the room again. Chris just stared into the darkness, arms folded almost around himself. He couldn't bring himself to look at the sisters and Leo. He knew this would lead to more questions that they wouldn't be able to stop themselves from answering.

* * *

><p>AN-

Short chapter. Had to finish it there, sorry. Chapters will be longer in the future.

Any questions? I know there are a lot of plot holes right now and I don't want to miss anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who reviewed!

* * *

><p>The silence in the darkness was deafening. Chris wondered what was going through their minds. The son and nephew they knew now, the beautiful blonde baby with giant blue eyes and a smile that could melt hearts, couldn't be evil. Chris had always found it difficult to mould baby Wyatt and adult Wyatt into one, but there was something in baby Wyatt that there had once been in his Wyatt. An innocence, a sense of hope, that reminded Chris never to give up.<p>

He took a deep breath and decided to face this. No more lies – they wanted the truth then they would get it.

"I don't understand." Piper's voice was low and shaky. She was obviously in shock.

"What's not to get? Wyatt is evil."

"You're lying!" Piper said, glaring at Chris.

He couldn't stop the eye-roll. "Memories can't lie – it's a truth spell, remember?" Chris looked at them. They looked scared and defeated. "I'm sorry. Listen, I didn't come back to stop an evil from killing Wyatt. Wyatt is the evil I came back to stop. Something happened to him that turned him."

Piper looked at the floor. Her face was blank, showing no emotions but Chris knew her too well. She was in denial, but she believed him. And it broke her heart that her little boy could become the man she had just seen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know."

"You should have told us Chris! Is it any wonder, after all the lies, that we don't trust you?" Asked Phoebe, face twisted.

Chris took a shaky breath before replying, "Well, you know now."

"Why was it you that came back, and not one of us or some future relative? What makes you so special?"

Chris stared at Paige in horror. She had asked three questions, all of which would reveal things about the future that they could not know.

Paige slapped a hand over her mouth, looking apologetic.

Leo looked over the sisters, speaking in his 'elder' voice, "Maybe you should stop asking questions? The less we know about the future, the better."

Chris wondered when he'd changed his tune. One minute, the man hated him and distrusted him, and now he was standing up him and trying to keep the future secret?

He'd never understood Leo. The man had a perfect family, a loving wife and 3 beautiful children, yet he spent all of his time away in Elder-land, doing god knows what while his family spent their lives missing him and regretting him not being there. Chris had lived most of his life without a family, and knew what it was like to miss a parent because they weren't there.

As light descended on them, Chris turned to the sisters and cried, "Cast a spell to end this nightmare!"

"What don't you want us to find out, Chris?" Piper looked at him, suspicious. Always suspicious, and wary and untrusting even though he'd protected Wyatt many times.

"It's not supposed to happen like this! You shouldn't know things before it's supposed to happen. It could change the future in worse ways!" Chris looked at Piper, panic flooding him. His biggest fear was that he and Wyatt would never meet, or that Wyatt would end up with someone else.

The sisters looked at each other. "He's right." Paige grumbled, looking like a big kid who couldn't have cake. Chris could understand how tempting it was to know about the future, but he knew how dangerous it would be for them to know any of his secrets.

It was too late, of course. This memory had already started.

"Get writing!" he muttered to them, before looking at his surroundings. They were stood in a grey room, which Chris recognised as the meeting room from the resistance.

He suddenly knew what memory this was, and cringed at what would be revealed.

_His double was sat lazily at a table, around which sat many other members of the resistance. They were debating something; some of the older members looked angry._

_"Let's be frank, shall we? Chris is the only one who can go back. He is the strongest person in this resistance, he knows Wyatt best, and he's the only one in this room who won't just go back and stick a knife in the kid's heart!"_

_Horrified, disgusted gasps and shouts came from around the table. One voice was raised, "That is not true. Half of the people in this room love and care for Wyatt. How dare you suggest that we would ever try to hurt him? That is half of the reason he has been able to grow so big – we are unable to destroy him!"_

_"Mel is right." Chris heard the four with him gasp as they saw Future Paige sitting around the table. "The reason he has lasted so long is because we cannot kill him. But Sirk is right; Chris has the strongest connection." Paige looked at Chris then. "You can do this honey. I know you, and I believe you can do this."_

_Paige looked at him then, but Chris avoided her gaze._

_"Then it's decided. Chris will go back and stop whatever evil turned Wyatt. Dismissed."_

_The room cleared, except for Mel, Paige, Chris and a couple of the other younger people. Chris stood and started pacing._

_"I don't know about this." He said to himself, but loud enough for the others to hear._

_Paige stood in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Chris, listen to me. There is no one on this entire planet that I trust Wyatt's life with more than you. You are the most determined, straight minded, honest person I know. You are also one of the strongest. You know our history, you know our magic, and you have fought by our side. You can do this."_

_Chris bowed his head. "But what if I fail?"_

_"Then we have lost nothing, and we know that we have tried. We know that we sent the best person for the job back to try and fix this. You are a truly a Halliwell at heart and in name. Never forget that."_

_Chris smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom." Paige grinned at him, and hugged him close._

_"Mom?"_

_Chris continued avoiding Paige's gaze._

_Mel spoke up then, sounding like the immature brat she had been at that time. "Don't call her that, Chris. She's not your mom, and she never has been!"_

_"Shut up, Melly! You're just jealous!" yelled a small child at the back. She had long brown hair and was the spitting image of Phoebe. She had been 8 at the time, and Phoebe's youngest._

_Chris saw Phoebe perk up then. She recognised her child._

_"Whatever, Pales. I'm just saying it how it is." She glared at Chris, who walked over and grabbed her, tickling her._

_"Sis, why must you be so cruel?" He grinned when she screamed._

_"Aunt Paige! Make him stop." She was laughing so hard that they could barely make out her words. Suddenly, her laughter turned to tears and she grabbed onto Chris, hugging him tight._

_"I'm going to miss you. Please don't get killed, I cannot lose anyone else."_

Chris remembered holding her, trying to stop her trembling.

_Chris hugged her back tightly, burying his face in her hair. "I'll try. But you need to be strong. You have to look after Piper for me."_

Chris closed his eyes, feeling his heart pang. The others looked at him confused, but he couldn't look at anyone or anything. He pushed the feeling away, with a lot of effort.

_"I will. Good luck." She let go of him and walked out of the room without even a glance back._

_Chris turned back to Paige then. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You should get back to him before he realises you're gone." Chris nodded, but he didn't move._

_Paige let out a sob, before grabbing Chris. She held onto him tightly before pulling away and bringing herself together._

_She took a deep breath, speaking shakily, "We won't trust you. It doesn't matter what you say. You'll have to pretend to be a Whitelighter. Go back to when the titans attacked – you know the story right?" Chris nodded. "Phoebe and I were turned to stone, but we were saved. Go back to that time and save Phoebe before she gets turned. Tell them that I died that day. If they think you saved me, they will at least let you in. You'll have to get Leo out of the way somehow so they have no choice but to make you their Whitelighter. Don't tell them anything. You are a Whitelighter from the future there to save Wyatt only. Nothing else, got it?" Paige spoke so quickly, Chris barely caught it all. He nodded, feeling both scared and excited._

_"I'm not a Whitelighter, though. What if they ask why I can't heal?"_

_"It took me a while to learn. Just tell them it takes some a while to do it." Replied Paige, stroking a hand through his hair. She looked scared. Chris didn't remember seeing her look so scared._

Chris remembered being excited at the thought of seeing Piper and Phoebe again. That excitement had faded almost as soon as he had arrived in the past. The sisters from 2003 were nothing like the ones he had known. They cared about themselves and Wyatt only. Their Wiccan duties came second, always.

In his time, he was brought up knowing that he had a destiny to fulfil, they all did, and that it could not be ignored. When they put their Wiccan duties behind their personal life, people got killed. They had learnt that the hard way.

_As Chris orbed, the darkness descended once again._

He took a deep breath and looked towards the charmed ones, praying they wouldn't question any of this. Especially Piper. He couldn't handle them questioning him about Piper.

"You called me Mom. You called Melly 'sis', and Melly called me Aunt Paige. That doesn't make sense."

They all nodded, confused. Chris simply shrugged – there was no way he would explain that to them.

"Chris, you need to start talking. You cannot just leave these things up in the air." Piper was looking at him with suspicion again. Chris hated when she did that and now she knew that he could be trusted. Apparently, something was telling her not to. That did make sense since they were missing the most important detail here – that he was practically married to Wyatt and had been inserted into the Halliwell family a long time ago.

"No, I don't. You three did this – this is your fault. Fix it. _Now_."

He turned away from them, trying to clear his head. It was a difficult task, to say the least.

"Does anyone remember what we did to the original spell?" Asked Phoebe.

The memory of the sisters casting the spell on him played out in front of their eyes, making Chris clench his teeth in annoyance. He couldn't believe they had caged him!

Paige spoke up first. "Why didn't that work? The spell said quite clearly, one memory."

"I don't know. More importantly, how do we reverse it?" Piper replied.

"Maybe more important is, where are we? Inside Chris' head?" Phoebe said. Chris had to wonder the same thing. He doubted they were all in his head, though.

A memory played then, surprising him. He did not know the answer to Phoebe's question.

_Instead of a normal scene, they saw the underworld. One demon – human looking with dark skin and what looked like a very expensive suit – was talking directly to them. Chris' insides twisted with realisation._

_"Hello Charmed ones and the Whitelighter. How do you like my little trick? Fun, huh? Your minds are stuck in this lovely little memory spell, while your bodies are free for anyone's taking where you left them. Of course, I did a little bit of my own witch craft and made it so you were stuck in the spell until I let you out. That, of course, will be when you're dead."_

_He laughed then, and started pacing._

_"I had been watching you. You were all very entertaining, worried about your little baby boy and the big scary whitelighter from the future. So I planted a little idea in all of your heads – cast the truth spell on him, but alter it so you can see his memories. I have no idea what you're seeing, but the spell will escalate until you see everything you want to know. Not that it will matter, for you will be dead before you can see too many."_

_He stopped and looking directly at them with a sinister smile on his face. "And that is when I shall find little Wyatt and turn him to my side, and raise him to be the Source of all Evil. And a powerful source he will be."_

The scene went dark then, and Chris couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in his ears and his heavy breathing. This had not happened in the past. It was not an event he was aware of, at least. Had he changed the past too much by coming here, erasing the entire Charmed future?

"Is this how Wyatt turns evil?" Chris looked up at Leo in surprise. No, this was not. The Charmed ones had lived for many years yet.

"No. Wyatt grew up with you. As far as I know, this never happened." Chris was worried, which made the sisters and Leo frown.

"What do we do?" asked one of the sisters, but Chris blocked them out.

He searched for his connection with Wyatt – even before they found each other, Chris had had the connection. When he came to the past, he felt it with baby Wyatt as well. It was like a telepathic connection almost – they couldn't talk to each other but they could send thoughts and feeling to each other. Chris had in the past sent Wyatt words, as well.

Once he found the connection, he concentrated, chanting the same words over and over. "Help, Orb to attic, shield."

He felt something akin to 'OK' and breathed a slight breath of relief. At least they would be safe until the demons got through Wyatt's shield.

That was of course if Wyatt had understood him.

He refocused on the sisters and Leo and found they had written a spell to attempt to get them out of this situation.

"Wait. The demon said only he could end the spell. What if this backfires worse than before?" Chris asked, anxious to stop anything worse happening.

"Like what? We need to get back to Wyatt now!" Piper replied, looking scared. They all looked scared. Chris was scared too.

"I don't know. But we've already had one spell backfire because of what this demon did. What exactly does the spell do?"

"It uses the Power of Three, reverses our spell and reverses his spell. Of course."

"What does it say Piper?" Chris asked, frustrated.

"It calls upon our ancestors, then, 'Undo the spell that we cast, to reveal the truth of Chris' past, we call upon the halliwells, to undo the demons spell, return us now to our home, so Wyatt will not be alone.' "

Chris couldn't fault the spell Piper had read to him. Calling upon their ancestors made the spell very powerful.

_The room lightened again and the demon was back. "By the way, your magic is useless because you are not in your bodies." He laughed and the room went black again._

They all swore. Chris thought a second, and then said, "Just try it. Maybe he's bluffing."

The sisters read the spell, but as the demon said, nothing happened at all. Chris looked around, they were beginning to panic. Chris was feeling a little less worried because he had hopefully contacted Wyatt.

"Wyatt is strong, and he has his protective bubble. He'll be fine." Chris said, trying to calm them.

"Right, and us? How are we safe?" asked Phoebe, pacing between the group.

Chris weighed the pros and cons of telling the truth. While the truth would lead to more questions, not telling them would cause them panic and stress. While Wyatt may not have received his message, it was likely, and telling them would give them some peace of mind.

"Look, Wyatt and I have a connection. You heard that in the last memory. The truth is that we have an almost telepathic connection. I can speak to him, although he cannot reply. I found the connection while we were hear and asked him to orb to the attic and put his shield up."

They looked at him. Chris couldn't decipher their expressions, so waited until someone spoke. It was Leo.

"What sort of connection? Why would you and Wyatt have any kind of connection? Who are you to us, anyway?"

Chris wondered if he had become resigned to the situation when he barely flinched at the questions. This was it, they would find out everything with these three questions.

Chris just hoped they were prepared.

"One of the best things about being a parent is finding out all about your children. Finding out who they are and what they will be. All of the surprises – the good and the bad. I suggest you stop asking questions if you wish to experience any of this in the future." He glared at Leo, and then the sisters, who all shifted nervously.

He understood their curiosity, and didn't even blame them for the situation they were in, but he did resent them for asking questions even though he had told them not to. Begged even.

The room lightened, and Chris recognised an alley. A swarm of demons was half way down.

Chris remembered this quite vividly. It was one of his most horrific memories, but also one of the best days of his life – the day everything changed.

Chris took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around himself. He saw the others look at him as he shifted, but ignored them.

_The swarm of demons were crowded around a large rubbish bin. They were laughing and jostling something – obviously an innocent._

_"Stop it, please." Cried a voice; young and male._

_One of the demons replied, "You're a little succubus, aren't you? Male, as well. Never seen one in my life, but very much as powerful as your female counterparts."_

_"What? I don't know what that is. Just get off of me, leave me alone!" Cried the boy._

_The demons hands went lower on the young male's body, and he tried to fight his way out._

_From along the alley, they saw someone orb in. Piper gasped when she saw who – blonde hair, blue eyes, he looked just like his father. Wyatt ran down the alley to the demons, and yelled in a deep voice, "Get off of him!"_

_The demons were so shocked by the voice that they jumped away from the boy and looked over to Wyatt. Wyatt took the opportunity to throw them to the other side of the alley. He then proceeded to blow them up until they shimmered away._

_Wyatt's attention then went to the boy. "Are you OK?"_

_The boy was looking at Wyatt in awe, looking terrified at the situation he had been in but very impressed by the show of magic. The boy nodded. "Who are you? How did you do that?"_

_"I'm Wyatt. I'm a witch – those were some of my powers. What's your name?"_

_"Chris. Christopher Perry. I'm a witch too." Chris stared at Wyatt for a couple more seconds before jumping at Wyatt, hugging him around the waist. "Thank you so much."_

_Wyatt wrapped his arms around the boy. "You're shaking. What did they want with you?"_

_Chris pulled away then, looking at the ground. He shrugged._

_"Come on, I'll take you to my house until we know why you were attacked. You'll be safe there." Wyatt walked towards Chris, who backed away a little before he allowed Wyatt to pull him close. They orbed._

_They appeared in the manor. Chris looked around wildly, seeing a large group of people in the sitting room, on the couches and other chairs. He backed away from them, asking Wyatt, "What are you? How did you do that?"_

_"I'm a Whitelighter. Well, half Whitelighter. That was Orbing, which is one of the powers a Whitelighter has."_

_Chris looked confused, and scared. "What's a Whitelighter?"_

* * *

><p>AN: It's very difficult to write "Mom" and not "Mum".

I know there are even more holes now. Let me know if you have any questions and I'll answer them if I can, or put the answers in the story._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chris looked confused, and scared. "What's a Whitelighter?"_

_"Like a guardian angel. Full Whitelighters are good people that have died, and are given powers to help witches and future Whitelighters. My father was a Whitelighter, which is why I have the powers but have never died." He smiled at Chris._

_"Right. So how did you know I needed help?"_

_Wyatt gestured to Chris, asking him to follow him into the sitting room. Chris followed nervously, but refused to sit. He stood awkwardly next to the chair Wyatt sat in._

_"I knew because you called me." Wyatt said eventually, staring at Chris. Chris looked around the room, but his gaze snapped back to Wyatt at his comment._

_"I did not!" Chris said, looking confused._

_"I'm your Whitelighter. You called me subconsciously. Have been for a while, actually, but I couldn't find you until today."_

_Chris tilted his head in an almost-yes. He was clearly still unsure about everything, and considering what had happened before he'd been saved, it was understandable._

_"So, what did the demons want with you, anyway?" asked a slightly older Paige. Her hair was back to dark brown, and her skin was slightly more tanned than it was at the moment._

_Chris looked at the floor and shrugged._

_"Honey, you need to tell us so we can stop them. Otherwise, they'll just keep coming after you." Piper looked pretty much the same as she did now, but with slightly shorter hair and perhaps a couple wrinkles._

_Both Chris' flinched at her comment; the thought of them coming anywhere near him again had been terrifying._

_He shrugged, frustrated. "I don't know!" Chris started pacing, trying to drain his confusion. "They just showed up. Usually, I'm able to do something to people that keeps them away, but when I did it today, they just came at me. They crowded around me and pushed me onto the trash can. One of them called me a succubus. I don't even know what that is!"_

_Chris, who had spoken in one breath and extremely quickly, refilled his lungs deeply before looking at Piper, feeling panicked. She stared back at him for about ten seconds before yelling, "Leo!"_

_Blue orbs filled the room, making Chris jump. He looked scared at the man who appeared, and backed himself into the relative safety of the wall._

_"It's OK Chris; you're safe here. Leo is my father – he is an Elder. That's like the guardian angel's bosses." He smiled at Chris before turning to stare impassively at his father._

_"Chris here was attacked by demons today. They called him a succubus."_

_Leo's gaze sprang to Chris. It was so intense that Chris responded immediately in defence. The power he normally used to keep people away backfired again as everyone in the room suddenly got up and moved towards him, eyes glazed._

_Everyone except Wyatt. He looked around confused for a while before realising something was wrong. He ran at Chris, who was shaking violently again, and put his shield around the two of them, holding Chris close._

_The shield stopped whatever he was doing, and the Halliwell's all looked around confused._

_There were a few cries of "what the hell was that" and more than a few embarrassed faces._

_Chris turned to Wyatt, pointing at the shield. "What is that? How many powers do you have?"_

_"It's a shield, and quite a few. More importantly, what just happened?"_

_"I don't know. That's what happened with the demons. When your dad looked at me like that I just went on the defensive to try and get him away, but they all came at me instead."_

_"Chris. You have to trust me. You are safe here. No one will hurt you, and we will do everything we can to protect you. You need to stop with the defensive powers because apparently they aren't working so great." Wyatt looked at Chris, and smiled gently._

_Chris looked back and smiled, nodding. "I'll try."_

_Wyatt took his shield down, and then turned to his family, eyes landing on his father._

_Leo responded to the unasked question. "I've never heard of a male succubus. However, it would explain what just happened. I'm assuming that you have the power of suggestion, therefore are able to suggest people leave you alone, so to speak. Your power has escalated, and now you have a sexual allure. As a succubus, if that is what you are, you would have the power to attract men and then kill them."_

_Everyone looked wide-eyed at Chris, who shifted nervously. "Does that make me evil?"_

_"Succubus are considered demons, yes. However, being a male makes it different. Do you have any other powers?"_

_Chris nodded. "I can move stuff with my mind."_

_Leo nodded. "Telekinesis. That is a witch power. Makes sense since Wyatt is your Whitelighter."_

_One of the young children spoke up then. "So he's half witch, half demon?"_

_"Yes, it looks like it. That explains how he is male. He will not have all of the powers of the full succubus." Leo said, in full Elder mode._

_"So, no snake tongue then?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded._

_Paige decided to ask the question everyone wanted to know. "Where are your parents?"_

_Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I've spent my life with foster families and in orphanages."_

_"Wyatt, why don't you take Chris to get something to eat? I'm sure he's hungry." Paige said. She smiled at Chris, but he couldn't make out anything on her face._

_Wyatt nodded and walked out of the room. Chris followed closely._

_When they got to the kitchen, Wyatt poured him a glass of milk from the fridge. He passed it to Chris, who smiled his thanks._

_"They're talking about me." He looked up at Wyatt, who merely nodded and shrugged._

_"Can't say we've ever been in this situation before."_

_"What do you mean?" asked Chris. He couldn't look at Wyatt for more than a couple seconds before his eyes hit the floor again._

_"Your power needs to be controlled. You can't go back to the orphanage. If you lose control, you'll have the entire place –" Wyatt cut himself off and looked away. Chris shuddered. "So, are you hungry? Can I make you a sandwich?"_

_"Actually, yeah. I'm starved. I haven't eaten in days." He replied sheepishly. He looked up at Wyatt, who was frowning. "I ran away from my latest foster family."_

_Wyatt stared at him for a while before asking, "Why?" but already knowing the answer._

_Chris shrugged. "Tried to hit me. I used my power to throw them across the room, grabbed my bags and ran." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "Sometimes, the streets are safer."_

_"Sometimes." Wyatt nodded. He pulled some bread out of the packet in the bin and placed it on the bread board. "Butter?" Chris nodded. Wyatt pulled the butter out of the fridge, and then turned to Chris. "Ham?"_

_Chris shook his head. "Vegetarian."_

_"Really? Huh. OK, how about cheese then?" Chris smiled and nodded. Wyatt took some cheese slices out of the fridge. The butter went on first, then some bread. Wyatt then went back into the fridge and pulled out a bag of salad. He didn't ask before he put some lettuce in the sandwich. He then put the sandwich together, cut it almost-diagonally in half and motioned to Chris to take it._

_"Never had lettuce and cheese before." He smiled at Wyatt and took the sandwich._

_Wyatt shrugged. "Sorry, it's a habit. Mom says lettuce goes in every sandwich, regardless of the filling. It's been like that since I can remember."_

_Chris smiled at the tradition._

_"How old are you?" asked Wyatt. He was staring at Chris again, making him shift under his intense gaze._

_"Thirteen. Why? How old are you?"_

_Wyatt smiled. "Fifteen."_

_They were interrupted by a boy walking into the room. "Bro, they want you guys back."_

_Wyatt nodded. The boy walked back out of the kitchen. Wyatt turned to Chris, "That's my Brother, Alex. We have a pretty large family. I'll introduce you to them."_

_Chris followed Wyatt back into the living room, taking a final bite of his sandwich. They all looked at Chris again, causing him to blush._

_"Chris, take a seat, please." Said Piper, smiling gently at him._

_Chris felt his heart pang at this version of Piper. She had always been so kind and caring towards him. Very little in common with the Piper she was now._

_Chris sat down, and looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him._

_"Chris, as you now know, your powers have grown. As such, you need help in controlling them. My sisters and I want to train you. We will teach you how to control your powers and protect you from any future attacks." Chris just stared at Phoebe, not knowing what to say._

_"How do you feel about that?" asked Paige._

_"I don't understand why you would help me?"_

_"It's what we do." Smiled Piper._

_"But why? Why me? I can protect myself as long as I don't use my _demonic_ powers. Surely there are other people, who are more in need of your help?"_

_"Chris, your powers are out of control. But that is besides the point. You are a powerful witch, but you have no one to teach you your craft." Said Leo. He looked over at Paige._

_"Henry and I would like you to come and stay with us." She said, a smile on her face._

The scene went dark at that point, but quickly changed to a different scene.

_Wyatt and Chris were in an alley, fighting unknown demons. Chris had clearly got a hold of his power, as he was telekinetically throwing demons, attacking them with their own fire power. They look much older - perhaps fifteen and seventeen. _

_"Chris, throw the potion!" yelled Wyatt, while blowing up one of the demons. It was two of them against ten._

_Chris did just that, the potion causing an explosion which took out the entire clan. Chris was thrown back into the wall, while Wyatt protected himself with his shield._

_When the explosion died down, Wyatt looked around for Chris. Spotting him on the floor with his head bleeding, Wyatt rushed over to him. "Chris! Oh my god, are you OK?"_

_Chris slowly looked up at Wyatt, squinting. He stared for a while before saying, "You have the most beautiful eyes."_

_Wyatt laughed, "I think you have a concussion. Let's get you home."_

_Wyatt orbed them back to the manor, laying Chris on the couch. He then held his hands over Chris' head and healed the wound._

_Chris looked up at Wyatt, looking a little embarrassed. "Thanks."_

_Wyatt stared at Chris, who stared right back. Something seemed to click with Wyatt, because he suddenly smiled. He pushed Chris' long brown hair out of his face, and then leaned forward slowly. When Chris leaned forward a little as well, Wyatt seemed to gain confidence and moved in to kiss Chris on the lips._

_The kiss was nervous and gentle. Their lips touched for only a few seconds before Wyatt pulled back. When he saw Chris smiling at him, Wyatt smiled back. He moved forward to rest his forehead on Chris and they just stared at each other smiling._

Chris felt a myriad of emotions at this memory. Regret and pain at what he had lost. Love, happiness, at what he used to have. Determination to save the love of his life from evil.

The Charmed ones were gaping at the memory, making Chris smile a little.

Darkness crept in, but was once again replaced by another memory. This time, it was the memory of Wyatt proposing to him. Chris smiled fondly at this memory as well.

The darkness was quickly replaced by confusion as he found himself waking up on the floor of the attic in the Halliwell manor, in 2003. He looked around himself, and noticed he was still in the crystal cage. He looked outside of the cage to see the sisters and Leo waking up as well.

Baby Wyatt was nowhere to be found.

"Can somebody let me out of this cage now?" he asked, glaring at the sisters.

Paige immediately orbed a crystal away, breaking the cage and freeing Chris. He stood up, walking towards the sisters.

"What happened? How did we get out unharmed?" the sisters all shrugged.

A voice from behind him had Chris freezing in fear.

"That would be my doing." Chris turned around to face the voice.

Wyatt.

* * *

><p>AN I hope I got across Chris' innocence, even after all he had been through. That is an important part of my Chris, and something I picked up in canon. He always seemed very gentle, even when he was killing innocent Valkyries!


	5. Chapter 5

Some drunken thought rambling in this chapter. It's all intended.

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands,_

_Not watch it fizzle in the bottom of a coke can._

_Now I know you'll never love me like you used to._

_Maybe I'll get drunk again,_

_To feel a little love._

_oo  
><em>

"What happened? How did we get out unharmed?" the sisters all shrugged.

A voice from behind him had Chris freezing in fear.

"That would be my doing." Chris turned around to face the voice, unconsciously backing up to the sisters. When he realised what he was doing, he forced his legs to stop, but his whole body was screaming _run_.

Chris couldn't recall ever feeling this sort of fear before. He was worried for the sisters, and Leo. Baby Wyatt who was hopefully still asleep in his cot. Fear for every innocent in this time, but also for himself. Wyatt would force him back to the future, and Chris didn't think he could survive living with Wyatt anymore.

Perhaps feeling his fear, Phoebe walked in front of Chris and held onto his arm protectively. The other two followed, creating a sort of protective barrier. This made Chris realise he was trembling.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt?" asked Chris.

"You called me." Wyatt smirked at Chris, causing a shiver to run down Chris' back.

"I did not!" was his automatic response. Wyatt grinned, causing Chris to glare. That was a game they had played since they first met.

Chris had loved that side of Wyatt. Being reminded of how Wyatt had saved his life, and protected him, and chosen him above anyone else in the world, was a feeling Chris never grew old of. Until Wyatt turned evil, and the games stopped, and the laughing and then the protection lessened until the final blowout yesterday. Now Chris couldn't stand the idea of playing this game with Wyatt.

"You did. You asked me to go to the attic and protect you." Wyatt smirked, an eyebrow raised just daring Chris to disagree.

"You heard that twenty years in the future? I sent that to baby Wyatt!"

"According to your demon friend, you were _outside of time and space._" Wyatt motioned some quote marks in the air. "So, here I am, protecting my family. I am the only one powerful enough to undo a spell especially designed to be undone by the caster, after all. I would have thought that would make you happy." Chris hated the smug look in Wyatt's eyes. He had always been proud of his power, but that turned to bragging when he turned evil.

"I am glad we are alive and unharmed, yes. As to what has changed in the past 24 hours to make you suddenly want to protect me, I'm not so sure about?" Chris glared at Wyatt, feeling all of his fear leave him.

"You are my fiancé, Chris. The love of my life. My reason for being. Yadda yadda. It is and will always be my duty to protect you, _dear_." Chris suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to punch Wyatt in the face. He hated evil-sarcastic!Wyatt.

"You lost the right to claim any duty to me a long time ago, Wy. And you lost the fiancé status before that. You are not a Whitelighter anymore, Wy, therefore you are not my protector. You need to leave. Go back to the future." Wyatt didn't even flinch at Chris' speech. Instead he just tilted his head and smiled.

"I think you know it won't be that simple,_ love_."

Wyatt orbed then and Chris quickly turned to Paige, "Orb Little-Wyatt to you."

Her eyes widened and she did just that. Little Wyatt ended up in Paige's arms, looking unharmed and very sleepy. Piper quickly took him off her hands, holding him tight to her and closing her eyes.

Chris completely understood her actions.

"Those were _black_ orbs. Where did Wyatt get black orbs?" she said to him, looking panicked.

Chris raised an eyebrow in amazement. "I thought we'd been over that. He's evil. Ruler of the underworld. Very very dark."

"When Whitelighters go dark, they end up with black orbs. That is extremely rare, though. I've never actually seen it happen." Said Leo, looking at the spot where Wyatt had stood.

Chris looked back at the spot Wyatt had stood. If anyone asked him how he was feeling, he would have been unable to answer. He didn't know what he felt or what his mind was thinking. All he knew was that he hurt, everywhere, and that he needed to get out of here.

He heard Phoebe whisper, "Ouch" to herself and grab her stomach. She tried not to let anyone realise but they all looked at her concerned. The potion he had given them was not designed to block extremely strong emotions like these.

"I can't do this." His voice broke halfway through, and he headed for the door feeling the room suffocating him.

"Chris, wait! Where are you going?" yelled Phoebe, still holding her stomach.

"I'm going to drink until I pass out." He carried on walking.

"We should stick together Chris!" He sighed, knowing they were right.

"Then come with me." He orbed to the backroom of P3. He took a deep breath, remembering what had happened when he last walked into this room.

He walked out of the door and straight to the bar. Since he had been staying here, the bar tenders would give him free drinks. He assumed Piper had allowed it, since she had done the same thing.

He looked at the girl behind the bar who he didn't even know the name of, and asked, "Something strong, don't care what. Give me the bottle."

She raised an eyebrow but passed him a bottle of house vodka. Chris hated Vodka. Then again, he hated all alcohol. He had never been a drinker. Alcohol made his powers go completely wonky. The last time he'd been really drunk was when he first realised Wyatt was evil. That had been years ago.

He had better control of his powers now.

He downed three shots of Vodka before he even sat down. He nursed his 4th glass while taking in his surroundings. P3 was heaving, the music was loud and pulsing and people were dancing around him.

He was sat in the middle of a club surrounded by people, but had never felt so alone in his life.

He downed his 4th glass and then his 5th.

He wondered what Wyatt was going to do here. He had the power to do anything he wanted. Chris wondered if he really would hurt his family. He hoped Wyatt wouldn't be stupid enough to change the future in that way. And he wished he knew Wyatt enough to know what he would do.

He brushed a tear away, refusing to cry. He couldn't break down. He had to stay focused and remain guarded. Wyatt could attack him at any point, and he had to be prepared to protect himself and his family.

Would Wyatt hurt him? Did Wyatt have it in him to kill Chris? Chris wouldn't put it past him. He wished he could have more faith in the man he had loved, but he didn't know who he was anymore.

Would Wyatt hurt his family? His mother, his aunts? Would Wyatt risk erasing his baby brother and sisters and little cousins? Would Wyatt risk erasing his own daughter?

He felt his heart constrict at the thought of her. He couldn't bare thinking about his beautiful baby girl with blonde hair like Wyatt's, with little curls all through it, and Chris's eyes. She had been perfect.

He shook his head. Stop.

He downed his 6th, 7th and 8th drink.

He saw someone sit down on each side of him. He didn't need to look up to know that Piper was on one side and Phoebe on the other. He did look in front of him, though. Paige was behind the bar, getting drinks for them apparently.

They didn't say anything while Paige made their drinks. They all seemed to be staying away from the alcohol, though. Chris wondered if that was pointed, but didn't care. This was not something he did normally, and probably never would again.

When they had their drinks, Phoebe grabbed his hand and said, "come on Chris." And pulled him up. He picked up the Vodka and glass with his spare hand and followed. She led them towards the booth that Piper kept reserved.

He stumbled a few times, causing people to stare. He didn't realise the alcohol had affected him already.

It didn't seem to be numbing any of the pain he felt.

When they sat down, they all looked at him. Piper spoke up first. "Leo has taken Wyatt to the Elders. He is going to stay there until we call him back, so baby Wyatt is safe."

Chris nodded, feeling a little relieved. Wyatt had never been able to infiltrate the Elders because they had blocked his power. Baby Wyatt would be safe up there, at least from Wyatt.

They stared at him for a little while before Phoebe asked, "What do you think he will do? Do you think he will hurt us?"

Chris frowned and looked at her. "I want to say no, but I don't know. I don't know him anymore. He's been unstable and angry for a long time now, but something seems to have changed again. He's not Wyatt anymore."

Paige looked upset. Piper was angry and she wouldn't even look at him. That made something in him snap and he looked down at his empty glass. He leaned forward and filled it again, ignoring the fact his eyes had filled with tears.

Phoebe was looking at him intently. "Why can I feel your emotions?"

Chris sniffed and sighed, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. The potion was designed to stop normal emotions but not intense pain or love. Usually I can block them for you, but the alcohol makes my powers go wonky. I'm guessing you can feel Paige, Piper and Leo's pain too."

"You I can feel, Paige has dimmed, and Piper has gone completely."

Chris nodded. "Sounds about right. She's blocking her pain. And her anger." Chris took another drink, and then another. What was this? Number 10?

Phoebe was still staring at him, and Chris wondered what she could feel. He still didn't know.

"You fear something. And you're ashamed of it."

Chris felt himself freeze and his breathing stop. He forced himself to relax, but felt the immense need to bolt.

He took another two drinks.

Phoebe tutted and took the glass and bottle off of him, passing them to Paige.

"You think that's going to help? You're still going to have to face it tomorrow, and with one bitch of a headache as well."

Chris orbed to the bridge. He didn't want to talk any more. He didn't want to face anything anymore. He just wanted this pain to end.

Orbs followed him and he heard them gasp. He remembered Piper hated heights.

Chris stood on the edge, looking down at the traffic passing. It was a clear night and if he squinted his eyes, he just saw lights. It helped that his head was spinning and his vision already blurry from the alcohol.

Chris forgot where he was. It was so easy to pretend he was still in the future and that he was talking to Paige only and that they wouldn't attack him or blame him, and that he could be honest.

"One of my worst fears is that I will change the future so much that I won't ever meet Wyatt. He won't become my Whitelighter. I'll be raped by those demons and kept as some kind of sex slave. Or that I'll have a different Whitelighter and me and Wyatt will never know each other. Part of me wonders if he was my Whitelighter because a part of him connected with the demon in me."

He turned around, and faced them. "What if, when he's not evil any more, we won't be soul mates because there is no connection?"

He nearly fell off the side of the bridge from jumping so badly when he heard Wyatt's voice. "I was never your Whitelighter Chris."

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked, panicked.

"I've been following you since you orbed yourself to P3. That was quite interesting, actually. Explains so much. When the hell did you become a Whitelighter, by the way?" His face was serious and betrayed nothing of what he was feeling.

Chris cringed. Wyatt was never supposed to know about that. Ever.

Chris changed the subject. "Never mind that. What do you mean you were never my Whitelighter?"

Wyatt clenched his teeth at the subject change but allowed it.

Chris then watched as he smirked. "Remember the first Elder I killed? He explained to me that I was never meant to be a Whitelighter to anyone, and they assign our charges to us. The connection comes from us being Soul Mates, apparently. You can still feel it, can't you?"

Chris looked away and nodded. He hated feeling connected to Wyatt. He felt betrayed by the man and the connection forced forgiveness that Chris could not bring himself to give.

Phoebe walked up to him and grabbed his hand, offering support. She was bent slightly, unable to stand straight. Chris wondered what she was feeling from the others. He certainly didn't want to try and decipher his own hellish pain right now.

"Well, yes but –"

"Demons don't get Whitelighters, Chris!" Wyatt snapped, and Chris jumped a little. What the hell was wrong with him? He had never felt such a constant fear of Wyatt. It came in waves when Wyatt was angry, yes, but like this?

Chris clenched his teeth, looking away from Wyatt and turned back to look down at the traffic. He knew what he was, but he had never felt evil, or even remotely powerful before. His succubus side actually made him weaker, because he was forced to feed off of humans to live. That was something he had always hated doing, and tried hard not to do since he had been back in the future.

Maybe that was why he felt so off of his game at the moment? He had always fed off of Wyatt when they were together. He probably hadn't realised how weak he felt until he saw Wyatt again.

As a succubus, he fed off of the sexual energy of other people, namely through sex. He had the power to get what he needed through kissing as well, but it left him weak, and the person he kissed in 'lust' with him.

He hated having that affect on people.

He had kissed a couple of people since being back here. Not nearly enough to keep him sustained. Wyatt knew it too – he had always known when Chris needed to feed.

Chris focused his gaze on the cars and his ears on his family.

"So, how did Chris get you to trust him?" asked Wyatt.

"He didn't. Not completely. That's why we cast the truth spell." Replied Piper.

Wyatt scoffed. "Right, and some spell that was. Well done, by the way. Guess you found out my dirty little secret before even I did."

"If you're referring to you being gay, don't bother. We would never turn against you or hate you for who you are. What I do want to know is what the hell happened to you. Why you became evil. What did we do wrong?"

"Here we go again. You did nothing wrong, Mom. This is just me. Powerful. The most powerful witch in the world. The entire world bows down to me and does what I say."

"No light being would force the world to 'bow' at their feet, or force anyone to do anything. Or hurt the people they love." Chris knew she had pointed to him then.

Wyatt spoke with a smirk on his face. "Who are you referring to?"

Chris felt like everything had been taken out of him. He sat down with his legs dangling over the edge of the bridge. Phoebe sat down behind him. Chris could feel her trembling and wondered what was causing it. A mix of fear, cold and the emotions she was being forced to deal with, no doubt.

"Your father and I wouldn't have raised you like this. Please, tell us what happened." Piper was crying, that much was clear. He had never heard Piper plead like that before.

"Firstly, _Leo_ did not raise me. _You_ did. And nothing happened. Before my attempt to become powerful, my family got killed. Now I'm powerful, I protect the people I love. There is no such thing as good and evil when the people who are supposed to protect you betray you."

Chris wondered who he was talking about. Leo? Chris?

Chris spoke up, still staring at the traffic. "Half of our family is dead at your hand. The other half fears you and has built a resistance to oppose you. I'm confused about where the protection part comes in. Are you blaming Leo for this?"

"What are you talking about? Leo was absent and insignificant. And those I have killed were to protect myself. No one could stand in my way."

Phoebe spoke up for the first time then. "You killed me, didn't you?"

Wyatt returned stiffly, "Yes."

"Because I'm an Empath. I knew what you were feeling. Just like I do now."

Chris turned to see Wyatt glaring at Phoebe and Phoebe staring defiantly back at Wyatt.

Chris looked at Phoebe and asked, "What do you mean? What's he feeling?"

She frowned, still looking at Wyatt defiantly. "There seems to be some emotions buried deeply, and then just darkness on top. But buried deep is pain. Lots of pain and fear. Betrayal. Someone betrayed him, which led to more pain. Regret. And lots of love for all of us, although he refuses to feel it for any of us. That includes you, Chris. Probably more than any of us."

Chris scoffed at that. "Right." He said sarcastically.

"Protective, and worried. He's worried about you."

Chris turned around to see Wyatt produce an energy ball. "Is it any wonder I vanquished you, Aunt Phoebe? You need to stay out of other people's business."

The energy ball came toward them, but Chris used his power to send it back to Wyatt. It missed, and Wyatt orbed away. Chris felt his head spinning more and his vision was filled with stars. He blinked, trying to clear it, before his vision went dark.

* * *

><p>Song is Drunk by Ed Sheeran. He is my latest crush. Amazing album, and you'll probably see more.<p>

Anyone seen Lost Girl? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter was originally nearly 6,000 words so I split it in half. It's not a big cliffy or anything, but the next chapter will be up soon as it just needs to be betaed.

Enjoy my lovelies

* * *

><p>Chris woke with a pounding head and a body that felt as though he'd been the loser in a boxing ring. He turned onto his back and felt pain shoot through him. This was why people should not drink alcohol. At least he'd reached his goal – he'd drunk himself stupid and then passed out.<p>

His memory was intact. The obligatory memory loss that came with alcohol apparently did not affect him. He wanted to forget Wyatt was here and what he had said last night. How he was protecting his family? What the hell was wrong with him?

He cracked his eyes open and quickly shut them, groaning. He wanted to crawl into a nice comfy bed and just stay there. He hated this responsibility he felt constantly.

Footsteps. He cracked his eyes open and saw Phoebe walking into the living room with a glass of water. He tried to sit up a little, but failed.

"Here sweetie. It's got paracetomol in it." He took the drink gratefully and drank it down in a couple swigs.

"Thanks." He lay back down, face half buried in the pillow.

"I can't feel your emotions anymore." She said quietly, sitting down on the coffee table opposite him.

Chris thought about it, and then replied, "I just feel empty. Like I have nothing left in me to give. No reason to fight."

Phoebe frowned at him and then reached into her pocket. Chris didn't see what she pulled out until it was in front of his face.

It was his engagement ring. The memory of Wyatt proposing flashed through his mind again.

"Maybe you should wear it to remind you of what you are fighting for. What's at stake if we fail and who will lose if you give up."

Chris took a deep breath and nodded, slipping the ring onto his right hand instead of his left. Phoebe knelt down next to him and ran her hands through his hair.

"You are not alone anymore Chris. You have our support and our protection. We will not let him hurt you and we will save him from whatever turned him. I promise you that."

Chris wished he could believe that, but there was no way Phoebe could know for sure that Wyatt could be saved. Besides, history told him that hope nearly always led to disappointment, or worse.

"Thank you, but you can't protect me from Wyatt. If he sets his sight on something, he will follow through. He is too powerful to stop."

"From what I understand, no one has ever tried to stop him."

Chris looked at Phoebe then, realising that she was right. Demons had tried to stop him, but the power of three had been destroyed before Wyatt turned evil. Would they have the power to stop him if he tried something?

He felt something akin to hope fill him and realised his headache was gone. The room spun a little when he sat up, but he ignored it. He still felt weak, but Phoebe was right. He couldn't just sit here and cry his way into the same future. He had to change it and to do that he had to find the evil that turned Wyatt and destroy it.

"We should have a meeting. You all know more now and maybe you can fill in the gaps that I can't." He suggested, standing up and taking Phoebe's hand.

"Everyone else is in the kitchen. Come on, you should eat." Chris groaned but followed Phoebe.

As he walked into the kitchen, everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him. He took a deep breath and carried on, sitting in the first chair that he found.

"Morning." He said, not looking any of them in the eye.

"How are you feeling?" asked Paige.

"Like I drank an entire bottle of Vodka in less than 30 minutes and then passed out on a freezing cold bridge."

Paige nodded and replied, "It's what you wanted, plus the freezing cold bridge. At least you'll never do that again."

Chris shook his head, remembering the first time she had said that to him, with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You said that the last time I drank myself into oblivion. It's only happened once before. I don't drink because I lose control of my powers when I do."

Paige looked proud, then frowned. "You didn't listen to my words of wisdom though, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I just no longer cared last night." Chris took a deep breath and then looked at the sisters and Leo who was feeding baby Wyatt. "We should talk about Wyatt. We need to figure out what turned him and I think if we all knock ideas off each other we might get somewhere. I've tried everything I can think of and gotten nowhere."

"We understand why you didn't tell us Chris. We wouldn't have believed you, and probably would have attacked you. But you need to promise us that you will be honest from now on. No more manipulating us. Trust works both ways – you need to trust us if we trust you."

Chris nodded. "I do trust you Leo. All of you. You're my family. I was just trying to protect you. Since I failed to do that, the least I can do is be honest from now on."

"Fine, if you're going to be honest, you can start now. Who's Piper?" Chris turned to look at Piper, eyes wide. Of all things to ask him she had gone right for the bullseye.

He shook his head. They had a right to know. "Our daughter."

Paige spoke up. "You adopted a child? You're 21!"

Chris shook his head. "We didn't adopt. She's mine and Wyatt's." Chris looked at each of them, with their confused or shocked faces and decided to go the whole hog. "Apparently, male succubi can conceive." He said, staring at his hands playing with an imaginary something on the table.

"You're telling me that Wyatt got you pregnant?" said Paige, eyes wide. She was holding a piece of bread up in the air as she was about to take a bite when he broke the news.

Chris nodded, feeling awkward. As much as he loved his daughter and loved being pregnant, he had still found it a very strange experience, especially where his family were concerned.

"She looks just like Wyatt," Chris pointed at baby Wyatt, "and Piper," Chris pointed at Piper who was stood staring at him in shock, "but with long blond curly hair and green eyes like mine."

"Does that make her a succubus too?" asked Phoebe, who had taken a seat on the stool next to the bench.

Chris smiled. "You asked that the first time, too. But no, she's not. She's only one quarter succubus, and since the gene is recessive as it is, she didn't receive it. She's full blooded witch. Not even any Whitelighter."

"Do you want some pancakes? They're chocolate chip." Asked Piper. Her face was impassive and Chris really hoped she stayed this way, if he was honest. He couldn't bare the idea of her mothering him.

Chris smiled. "My favourite. Thank you."

"So, what progress has been made so far?" asked Phoebe once he had started eating his pancakes.

"Together, we have wiped out Wyatt's entire army in the future. Any demon I came in contact with when he was the Source has been vanquished."

"And that hasn't changed anything? Does that mean that whoever turned him died before he became the source?"

Chris shook his head. "I didn't meet all of Wyatt's demons. Mostly just the guard."

"He's obviously got different ones now if he is still the Source. Were there any other demons that stood out?" Leo questioned.

Chris shook his head. "Whatever happened to Wyatt happened before your second child was born. I don't know what happened around that time."

"When was our second child born?"

"You tell me." He turned to Piper. "Are you pregnant yet?"

She opened her mouth to automatically disagree, then turned to Leo and blushed.

Paige spoke up. "You stayed here last night, Leo."

Leo blushed as well, and then nodded.

"Ew." Said Chris, cringing at the idea of his in-laws in bed.

"I'm going to be an auntie again?" she looked at Chris, who nodded his head. "So that gives us less than nine months to find the threat to Wyatt and stop it when we have no idea what or who it is or where to start?"

"Pretty much." Chris agreed.

"I've been thinking about what Wyatt said last night about how someone who was supposed to be good could do something evil, and what I felt about him being betrayed by someone which led to more pain. What if someone good did this? Someone we all trusted?"

"But why would someone we trust want to turn Wyatt evil?" asked Chris.

"Maybe they weren't trying to turn him evil? Maybe they wanted his power for something? Or maybe they had turned evil without us knowing?"

Leo turned to him. "Does this sound familiar Chris? Was there anyone in the future that Wyatt had a grudge against?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. He always had a problem with the Elders, but I assumed that was because you were an Elder. You were never around and everyone resented the Elders for that. He did have an issue with Gideon though. When he first turned evil, he hunted Gideon down and publicly destroyed him after keeping him prisoner for months. I always asked why he chose Gideon, why he couldn't have used any elder that was easier to find because it took Wyatt a lot of time to locate him. He just said it had to be Gideon."

"Who's Gideon?" asked Paige.

"My old mentor. He runs Magic School and was one of the Elders that supported our marriage." He gestured to Piper.

"Magic school?"

Leo nodded. "It's exactly what it sounds like. A school for magical children."

"Why would an elder want to turn Wyatt evil? That doesn't make sense!" said Piper, throwing the saucepan she had been washing into the sink. The clatter made everyone jump.

"We could ask him." Said Paige.

Chris turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"Wyatt I mean. We could just ask him why he hates Gideon."

"I told you. I have asked him. He would never tell me why."

"You never cast the truth spell on him, did you?" she said, smirking at him.

"No, I did not, because it would have gotten me killed!"

Phoebe stood up and started pacing. "Paige is on to something. If we can get him here and trap him in the crystal cage, we can cast the spell and ask him what he remembers."

Chris stood up and sarcastically put in, "Right, and how do we stop him from killing us all?"

"Can we cast a spell to temporarily bind his power while he's here?" asked Phoebe.

Leo replied. "You should be able to. The Power of Three should be enough. Since he's in this time and therefore sharing baby Wyatt's power, you should be able to block big Wyatt's access to it."

"Let's write a spell. Then we can see if this is feasible." Said Piper. She walked over to Wyatt and picked him up, walking from the room. Phoebe and Paige followed him. Chris just sighed and put his head in his hands.

This could not work. Could it?

"Have faith in them, Chris. They know what they're doing."

Chris shook his head. "No, they have no idea what they're dealing with. Wyatt isn't just another demon or another Halliwell even. Wyatt had every demon doing his bidding because no demon was strong enough to oppose him. No witch. Not even the elders could fight him."

"How many years have you been part of this family, Chris? You should know them better than that."

Chris shook his head again. "No. I have never been part of _this_ family, and I'd prefer it if you stopped pretending you like me because you know the truth."

Chris orbed up to the attic. He would put his two cents in – he would not sit by idly and watch Wyatt kill his family.

* * *

><p>Chris had warned, threatened, bribed and then begged the sisters to rethink casting this spell on Wyatt, but the Halliwell stubbornness was shining through pretty well and he had had no luck so far.<p>

Part of Chris was well aware that this was a good idea, and if it worked then they would probably find out what turned Wyatt. Another part was terrified.

_Don't piss off Wyatt._

That was the one lesson he had learnt a long time ago and had never forgotten. Wyatt was _terrifying_ when he was angry and Chris had always hated seeing him like that. Chris was also unsure of exactly how much Wyatt would hold back when it came to his family.

Did Wyatt really need them alive?

Chris wasn't sure what would happen and he was scared to find out.

"Done!" Paige said, holding a piece of paper in the air. Chris looked over, dread filling him. Piper grabbed the spell off her and read it before nodding and passing it to Phoebe, who did the same. The crystal cage had been set up already and the plan was to somehow lure Wyatt into it.

They stood behind the book of shadows, truth spell on the page showing. Chris just stared wide-eyed at them. What was he to do? Run and hide?

He was not a coward, damn it.

He took a seat on the couch on the other side of the room to the book. He'd be a silent observer. His heart beat was racing, his breathing shallow. He was not having a panic attack. He wasn't.

They were interrupted from actually casting the spell by Wyatt crying down the baby monitor. "Mama". Chris couldn't recall Wyatt ever having speaking a proper word in this time. He watched as Piper looked at the monitor for barely a second before running out the door.

Chris orbed down to the nursery and spotted a demon pointing a sceptre at Wyatt, who had his shield up to protect him. Chris threw the demon into the hallway, before stepping closer to Wyatt. Chris noted that Wyatt did not drop his shield.

Piper blew the demon up just outside the nursery before running in to check on Wyatt. "Is he OK?"

Chris took a step back so Piper could check him over. Wyatt dropped his shield as soon as Chris stepped back, allowing Piper to grab Wyatt.

Phoebe and Paige came in not long after that. Piper spoke to them, ignoring Chris. "That demon was holding the same rod as the one I blew up this morning."

Phoebe spoke up first. "We should get Leo to check with the Elders."

Piper nodded and walked out the room and down the stairs. Chris decided to stick with Phoebe and Paige for now; he was getting tired of all the drama. They led the way back up the stairs to the attic.

Chris didn't bother grilling them over the fact they didn't tell him that a demon attacked Wyatt this morning. He had been unconscious, after all.

Paige started looking through the book with Phoebe watching over her shoulder. Only a few pages were turned before Phoebe turned to look at Chris.

He could see she was curious about something, and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"So what powers does Wyatt have?" Before Chris could say something along the lines of _future consequences_, she continued. "Don't you think we need to know what we're fighting against?"

Something about the word _fighting_ sent a shiver down Chris' spine, but he realised they were right. Perhaps if he opened their eyes to what they were facing, they would change their minds.

"So far you've seen Orbing, Energy Balls and Invisibility. He also has all of your powers, plus he's gained some over the years from killing elders, witches and demons."

They looked at him wide-eyed and Chris felt satisfaction at the thought that he'd shocked them into reality.

"I couldn't sense his Empathy." Said Phoebe, voice cracking slightly.

"Doesn't surprise me. Wyatt hates emotions; he takes a potion to suppress that power."

Chris recalled quite fondly when Wyatt found out he was an Empath. It had been his 18th birthday, the year of complete magical maturity. Chris had been 15 still, but soon to turn 16. Chris and Wyatt had been together for a few months already and they had been on a date or sorts. They had actually just gone to the movies.

Wyatt had whispered something in his ear about the movie they were watching and Chris turned to look at him, smiling. Wyatt leaned forward and took hold of Chris' chin, pulling him forward to meet Wyatt's lips half way. The kiss was gentle yet strong and made Chris' stomach fill with butterflies.

When Wyatt pulled back, Chris had stared into Wyatt's eyes with a smile on his face and Wyatt had said, "I love you too."

Chris's jaw and dropped and he stared wide-eyed at a wide-eyed Wyatt.

He remembered Wyatt looked so scared and vulnerable. Chris had then realised what happened and smiled, saying. "I love you."

It had been the first time they had told each other how they felt, and summed their relationship up to a T. They had never been traditional; things were done backwards or not at all. They had gone against all the rules when a Whitelighter had impregnated a demon.

Chris refused to recall the event that caused Wyatt to suppress his empathy power. From that day on, Wyatt had only ever stopped taking the potion when he wanted to use another's power against them. That was in the end what made Wyatt lethal and practically unstoppable.

Chris was pulled from his thoughts by Leo orbing back into the room. Piper was stood with her sisters and Chris had to wonder when she had walked in.

"We know who attacked Wyatt, and think they're going to attack again."

* * *

><p>You may notice lines from Prince Charmed in this chapter.<p>

I'll post the next one ASAP, but I have just moved out of my house and have no internet connection. I'm currently back round my parents to post this one!


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter only got 2 reviews... I'm a bit worried about why – did you guys not like the chapter?

Well, the story must go on! So, enjoy.

Warning: Bad spell writing. I always hated poetry...

* * *

><p><em>Chris was pulled from his thoughts by Leo orbing back into the room. Piper was stood with her sisters and Chris had to wonder when she had walked in.<em>

_"We know who attacked Wyatt, and think they're going to attack again."_

"Who?" asked Chris and Phoebe.

"A demonic cult called the Order. They used to be the most powerful force until their _leader_ was vanquished." He looked pointedly at Wyatt.

Catching on, Chris said, "So what, they think he's been reincarnated?"

"Precisely. He's young enough to be turned evil, especially by them."

Chris nodded. He knew they couldn't be the group that turned Wyatt evil in his future because Wyatt had never been the leader of a demonic cult, and had been raised at home. However, it was entirely possible that whatever Wyatt was doing in the past had alerted them to his power and therefore possibly changed the future already.

"I'll set up the demonic alarm system." Paige grabbed the crystals off the floor and the box with the remaining crystals and started placing them around the attic and then walked out the door to do the rest of the house.

"What does that do?" asked Chris.

"It allows Wyatt to set off the alarm if a demon attacks, therefore alerting us immediately." Said Phoebe.

"So it doesn't keep them out?"

Phoebe shrugged. "We can't live the rest of our lives inside a cage. This way, they attic, we vanquish. Everyone's happy."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the 'everyone' comment, but didn't say anything. He understood the logic.

Paige came back with an empty box after a few minutes and they all sat talking over the best ways to deal with the order. Wyatt had been put in his playpen and Chris watched him happily building with his blocks. They had barely been speaking for minutes when suddenly Wyatt's shield went up and Leo, who had been stood closest to Wyatt, was thrown across the room into the sisters and Chris, sending them all flying into a pile in the corner of the room.

They all looked up to see three robed demons walk into the shield. One of them touched Wyatt and then smirked at them, saying, "He's one of us now," before shimmering away.

Chris felt the tension in the room shift completely as panic filled him and his family.

"What just happened?" yelled Piper.

"The order." Said Leo, looking angry and scared.

Chris nodded. "They've used their power to turn him, to reverse his morality. He thinks bad is good now, and good is bad. That's why his shield repelled you."

Leo nodded. "We need to get him back before it's too late."

Phoebe asked them, "But how? We won't be able to get close to Wyatt."

"Wyatt brings his shield up around me. He thinks I'm a threat." Chris could be honest and say he didn't know why Wyatt thought he was a threat, but suspected it had something to do with the fact that if he couldn't save Wyatt, he would have been forced have Wyatt somehow killed, in the past or the future.

"Why?" asked Paige.

Chris shrugged. "His shield will protect him from you, and not from me."

They all nodded. "We'll go first. You follow after a couple minutes. Take some potions and vanquish any demons within Wyatt's shield." Piper passed him some potions. Chris noted that she still wouldn't look him in the eye.

The three sisters orbed away, leaving Chris with Leo staring at him. Chris had to say something to stop him from asking any questions Chris would not answer.

"Sense them. Tell me when I should go to them."

Leo nodded and closed his eyes. He frowned and after about a minute, his face relaxed and he nodded. Chris orbed straight down to Wyatt, ending up just outside his shield.

He jumped at the demon who had a fireball in his hand and held the fireball over the demon's chest. He held it there for a couple seconds before the demon was ashes. Chris looked around and realised it was just Wyatt and the sisters with him.

The sceptre was on the floor outside of the shield.

"Pick up the sceptre and point it at Wyatt." Chris watched as Piper hesitated. He felt a pang in his chest, but decided to ignore it. He had wanted this suspicion, even if he had no longer earned it. "Trust me."

Piper did as he told her and pointed the sceptre at Wyatt until he lowered his shield. Chris was surprised to notice that Wyatt did not raise his shield to him again.

Piper walked forward and picked up Wyatt, hugging him close.

"How come he didn't raise his shield back up for you?" asked Paige.

Chris shrugged. "I guess he trusts me now at least." He looked at Piper as he spoke, then shook his head and orbed to P3. His head was pounding, he felt sick and he was tired of the distrust that followed Piper since she found out the truth.

He sat on his couch and put his head in his hand with his eyes closed. His head pounded even more now that he'd orbed again, and he felt his stomach clench. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared at the carpet.

He knew Piper well enough to know what was wrong. She didn't actually distrust Chris, she was just in shock and this was her way of protecting herself and her child. She would come around, Chris knew that. And when she did, she would treat him like she treated him when he was 13. The idea sent cold through Chris' veins. He really could not handle a mothering Piper.

Chris laid back and closed his eyes. He felt like he'd only just closed them when he heard "Chris!" yelled in his head. He sat bolt upright before realising it was one of the sisters calling him. Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair, he orbed over to the manor.

As he orbed in, he saw the sisters behind the book and the crystals around where he'd orbed and felt a sense of déjà vu and panic run through him.

"Don't worry, these aren't for you. We're summoning Wyatt." Said Phoebe, picking up a crystal so Chris could walk out of the cage he'd orbed into.

He'd completely forgotten they were going to summon Wyatt. However, he knew he would not change their minds so he decided to ride this out as originally planned. He took a seat on the sofa which gave him a full view of the attic, including where Wyatt would orb and the sisters. It also happened to be conveniently close to the potions table.

Chris had barely sat down for a few second before piper was yelling at the ceiling. "Wyatt!"

Orbs appeared almost instantly. Chris noticed they were in front of the crystal cage so he used his telekinesis to push Wyatt back into the circle.

As soon as Wyatt appeared, the sisters chanted their binding spell.

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda

Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace.

Halliwell witches, stand strong beside us,

Bind Wyatt's powers without haste.

From whence they came return them now,

Another way we don't know how.

Stolen from present and misused by future,

The power of three we now decree."

Bright white lights appeared around Wyatt and then faded. Wyatt looked at the sisters for a few seconds before asking, "What did you do?"

"Bound your access to Wyatt's powers." Said Phoebe. She was stood with her hands clasped in front of her, leaning more heavily on one leg and with her head tilted, obviously trying to read Wyatt.

"I am Wyatt." He held out a hand as though to conjure an energy ball and Chris felt the breath he didn't realise he was holding release as Wyatt failed to produce anything.

From his vantage point he noticed Wyatt looked furious and swallowed thickly, pushing down any fear he may be feeling and replaced it with resolve because if this did not work, nothing would.

Wyatt then tried to orb, but the sisters had put an anti-orb spell on the cage so he simply bounced off the walls. When he reappeared, he looked even more furious with a fierce glare to match, causing Chris to tense again.

Before Wyatt could speak, the sisters were chanting again.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed,

From now until it's now again,

After which, the memory ends."

Chris looked at Wyatt noting that he looked betrayed and scared. Chris felt a slight pang of regret before resolve filled him again. This had worked, and it had been the right thing to do for the world, and maybe even for baby Wyatt if they could find out what happened and stop it.

"Wyatt, if we let you out of the cage do you promise not to attack anyone in the room or try to leave?" asked Phoebe.

"No." Said Wyatt, gritting his teeth. The truth spell was working, then.

"At least we know the spell is working." Said Paige.

"Fine, you can stay in there then." Said Phoebe, taking a seat on the other sofa in the attic.

"Wyatt, what happened to turn you evil?" Piper walked up to the cage and stood just out of Wyatt's reach, arms crossed. Chris assumed she had been put in charge of getting answers from her son.

"I'm not _evil_ mom. It's all about power; it's as simple as that."

Chris felt something heavy settle in his stomach as he realised that Wyatt really believe that. Chris had always laid hope on the fact that Wyatt told lies and half truths to avoid his true feelings. Would he even be able to help them if he wasn't aware that he'd been turned?

Piper looked at Wyatt for a few seconds before asking, "Why did you go out of your way to kill Gideon first?"

Wyatt's gaze spun round to Chris. Chris, who didn't realise Wyatt knew he was there, stared back at Wyatt shocked until Wyatt looked back at his mom.

Wyatt glared at her for a while, and Piper never once blinked or looked away. Wyatt was fighting the truth spell, trying to find a way around answering the question. This, Chris realised, meant they were on to something.

"I hate him." He said finally, through gritted teeth. The complete truth and most basic answer to the question without revealing a single thing about what happened.

Chris saw Leo shift, but stay where he was. That was good – Chris didn't think Wyatt would be very receptive to Leo right now.

"Why do you hate him?" Replied Piper, speaking softly.

"He's a sick bastard, that's why."

"What did he do to you Wyatt?" Chris was impressed with how well Piper was handling this. She seemed extremely calm and in control, although Chris suspected this was the calm before the storm.

"He kidnapped me when I was little. Took me down to the underworld and kept me there until he could figure out how to kill me."

Chris sat forward, elbows leant on his knees. He had known something had happened to Wyatt when he was a baby, but he had no idea Wyatt had gone though something so traumatising at such a young age.

Chris recalled Gideon teaching him and his cousins at magic school. Wyatt had always had a problem with the school, and in the end Piper had removed him and just sent him to regular school. Chris and the rest of the Halliwells went to magic school part time. Gideon had always seemed so gentle and honest and Chris felt sick at the thought that such a person could betray an innocent baby.

"Why would he do that?" asked Leo.

Wyatt glared at his father, but was forced to answer. "He thought that I was a threat, that I had too much power. I should never have been allowed to be conceived. He told me that just before I tortured him into insanity and killed him in front of the entire underworld. Said that he was right after all – that I was evil and that I had turned into the threat he had predicted."

"What did you say to that?" asked Paige.

Wyatt gritted his teeth before releasing the breath he had held and speaking reluctantly. "That I was the way I was because of him. Because he had forced me to protect myself for months on end while I ran from him and the countless demons I encountered. Even after you found me he continued sending demons to kill me. He didn't give up until I was 18."

Chris stood up then. "This evil didn't manifest in you until you were 20. What caused that?"

Wyatt shrugged. "There was a group. A ritual. I don't remember the specifics."

"What aren't you saying?"

Wyatt stared at Chris for a few beats before saying directly to him. "It was set to release the spell once I had an heir. I tracked them down after Piper was born and they told me that much before I killed them all."

Chris let that comment pass for the moment. He couldn't dwell on the fact that his daughter was the reason the world had gone to hell.

"I tracked down all of your subjects and guards that I met. The future hadn't changed."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "All of them? I had hundreds of subjects and guards."

Chris simply nodded.

"It wouldn't have changed anything because I killed all of the demons from when I was little, myself. They were never part of my inner circle or my guard."

Piper spoke up again. "But you know what the demons that did the ritual look like? Are they in the book?"

Wyatt reluctantly nodded.

"If we let you out now do you promise not to attack us or run away?"

Wyatt snorted and said, "no" again.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by a wind passing through her hair and onto the book causing the pages to flip. They carried on until they fell to a page near the end of the book.

Chris remembered the book doing that once in his childhood, but had never known why.

Piper looked up to the ceiling and said, "Thanks Prue."

Chris realised that it was one of their deceased relatives turning the pages, which meant that was who it had been in the future. His eyes filled with tears as he realised it had probably been a deceased Piper turning the pages. He looked over at Wyatt, who was looking at the floor.

Piper picked up the book and carried it over to the crystal cage. "Is this them? The ones that did the ritual?"

Wyatt refused to look.

"Wyatt, why are you being so unhelpful? We are trying to help you."

Chris saw Wyatt clench his jaw again and wondered how Wyatt's teeth were fairing.

"This is a waste of time and will probably get you killed. It will not change anything."

"Why don't you let us worry about that, OK? Now, are these the demons that did the ritual on you?"

Wyatt looked at the page and then nodded. Chris felt relief flood him. Maybe they really could save Wyatt.

Chris hadn't realised that he'd been running on empty until that moment. He hadn't really believed they'd be able to save Wyatt because a part of him believed that Wyatt had been turned after Piper had been killed. Now they knew differently, and they knew what demons had caused Wyatt to be turned, Chris felt hope fill him. He quickly stomped it down, because the disappointment that would follow if this failed would be too much for him to stand.

The sisters and Leo looked at each other then. Piper spoke up first. "Even if we vanquish these demons, it doesn't stop Gideon from hurting Wyatt. We need to stop him too."

Leo nodded. "I'll call a couple of the council down here."

He orbed away before they could ask what he meant.

"This spell requires the power of three and a potion." Said Piper, putting the book on the table.

Paige nodded and said, "I'll get on the potion."

Piper walked over to Wyatt and looked at him with a loving smile on her face. Wyatt looked defiantly back, but Chris could see the cracks starting to show in Wyatt's so far emotionless demeanour.

"I love you, you know that right? We all love you. Even Phoebe is still protecting you even though she knows you killed her in the future."

Wyatt looked away and didn't say anything. Chris suspected Piper hadn't wanted a response. She just stood staring at him. He wondered what she was looking for. All Chris saw was a man in black clothing, long straggly blonde hair and an angry frown on his face that had been there for over 2 years now. Three, if you included the time Chris had spent in the past. This man resembled Wyatt, but he wasn't.

Minutes passed before orbs filled the room. Chris looked around and saw Leo plus two other elders – one male, one female – that he recognised from Up There.

"This is Sandra and Kheel." Said Leo.

The sisters' guards went up immediately, but they obviously knew better than to say anything.

Chris watched as the two elders turned to Wyatt and watched with satisfaction as shock passed through their faces.

Sandra spoke first. "Leo explained the situation to us. Wyatt, please tell us what Gideon did to you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and repeated what he'd said earlier. "He kidnapped me and took me down to the underworld where he left to fair for myself while he found a way to kill me. After my parents found me, he sent multiple demons to kill me for years. The last one he sent –" Chris shifted then, causing Wyatt stop mid sentence. Wyatt then took a deep breath. "When I turned 20, I tracked him down and tortured him, forcing him to tell me why he did what he did and he told me he had done it because I was a threat and had too much power."

Kheel asked, "And you believe this is what turned you evil?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and shook his head. "There is no such thing as good and evil, only power and those willing to use it."

Both elders eyebrows shot up then. "You don't believe yourself to be evil?"

Wyatt glared at them. "Please do define evil for me. I always believed evil to be those who went out of their way to hurt other people, but then an elder attacked me and Elders are beings of pure goodness." Wyatt may have spoken sarcastically, but they all knew he meant every word.

The elders nodded and turned to talk to each other in their language. Leo listened in and after a while started clicking away as well.

Chris had always hated that sound, and knew Wyatt did as well as he turned to them and glared before covering his ears momentarily. Chris wondered if he had realised where he was, causing him to lower his hands.

Chris walked over to the sisters who were gathered around the table making the potion. Paige nodded to the elders and asked, "What are they saying?"

Chris shrugged and asked, "How should I know?"

"Thought all Whitelighters spoke click-clack?" said Phoebe. Chris raised an eyebrow at Phoebe, smiling slightly.

Piper turned to him then and said, "But you're not a Whitelighter, are you?"


End file.
